


Dinner to find a serial killer

by uwillbeefound



Series: Detroit: Evolution [21]
Category: Detroit evoluton, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: DE ArtFest, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25474873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwillbeefound/pseuds/uwillbeefound
Summary: DEartfest day 23: fake datingNines and Gavin fake dating in order to find a serial killer targeting hybrid couples and families.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Detroit: Evolution [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702627
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70





	Dinner to find a serial killer

Day 23: fake dating 

"Me and my partner would like a table." Gavin spoke to the waiter, taking Nines hand in.his. He ignored the glitter of his heart. God that was cringy, what was it about Nines that made him sound like a teenage boy feeling love for the first time? 

"Right this way." The waiter replied, leading the way to a small table in the corner. This wasn't even a real date, it was undercover. A spike in deaths of hybrid couples and families linked to this place, one of the first places to allow them to come and eat together. 

The waiter gave the menu. On one side was food and drink for humans and the other side had similar food made out of thirum for Androids. Gavin ordered and looked over at Nines who looked a little lost. 

Gavin turned the menu and quickly looked over the options, ordering for Nines "First time we've got the chance to have a proper date." He assured the waiter, who seemed a little too used to this. 

"Thank you." Nines replied, putting the menu down. He waited till the waiter left. "Any sign of anything?" 

Work. Right. Gavin looked around once more "Not yet, but it looks like we're the only obvious hybrid couple right now, we should be the obvious target." 

"I noticed that too." Nines replied. "One of the other waiter keeps looking at us." He added as Gavin followed his gaze just as the waiter looked away. 

"Keep an eye on him." Gavin replied, fiddling with the menu. 

"Are you alright?" Nines asked when he noticed the fidgeting. 

Gavin looked up "Yeah, I'm good, just wanting to get this over with." He replied. He didn't mean that, we a little. He wanted the mission over but being here with Nines? Not so much. 

The food arrived a few minutes later. Nines looked a little unsure at first but was surprised at the first bite and quickly finsihed the plate. 

"Woah woah, slow down with that." Gavin replied "You enjoying it or something?" 

"Yes, I didn't think food could taste this good...I understand why Connor was telling me to come here." 

"Shame it took work to finally do that huh." Gavin replied, carrying on with his meal. It was adorable seeing Nines try food, it was like seeing a kitten with every new experience. 

"Yes." Nines replied, looking over at the waiter who had been watching them all night "in coming." 

"I'm guessing this is your first time? I haven't seen you here before and well, I've seen that response to food before." The waiter seemed friendly enough. 

"Yes...complements to the chef." Nines replied politely. 

"Now, I've got a club nearby, completely friendly for couples like you. Consider coming down later? I'll be there after my shift and newbies get in free." The waiter replied, passing a buisness card onto the table "Enjoy the rest of your meal." The waiter walked away and headed back into the kitchen. 

Nines picked up and scanned the card "The address is an abandoned warehouse, hasn't been any sign of the electricity or lights needed for a club. 

"Guess we've got our guy." Gavin replied, taking the card from Nines and looking over it himself "I bet he has different cards, after all some of these families had kids and these cards are pretty cheap to buy." 

"One of the victims did have a card similar to.this in there pocket, it was too damaged to get an address." Nines replied, "Shall we go there now?" 

"No! I mean, we don't want him to be suspicious of we leave right after getting the card." Gavin replied, lingering for a second as he placed the card in Nines hand. 

"Of course...I suppose we should have dessert?" He suggested, looking at the menu once more. 

"Hey, the meals on the department, might as well make the most of it." Gavin replied, taking a look at the menu himself before ordering. This time, Nines ordered for himself, seeming more confident in the whole situation. 

Nines still responded as child-like with the dessert. Gavin made a mental.note to find somewhere that sold thirum snacks, especially icecream, for when Nines visited next. 

The not-a-date was over too soon in Gavin's opinion. The waiter had left the building two minutes ago and so they left quickly, making there way to the address. It was, as they guessed, fake but the man wasn't counting on two detectives appearing and taking him down. 

Gavin stood at the end of the alley, smoking. The man was tied up half way down the alley, knocked out. Nines leaned against the other side of the alley as they waited for backup to take him away. 

"Despite everything, I did enjoy tonight." Nines broke the silence, looking into the sky. 

"I did too," Gavin replied, pausing for a second "We could always go again...not for work." 

"Are you asking me on a date?" Nines replied, his LED going yellow for a second. 

"I guess so…" 

"Then, I would like that." Nines replied, looking over with a smile before looking at the sky once more. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Two posted because I missed yesterday so sorry! Any feedback is appreciated and as always have an amazing day!


End file.
